It is well known in the art that incandescent light bulbs, fluorescent lamps, halogen reflector lamps and the like have a finite life-span of about 2,000 hours of operation, such that these bulbs and lamps have to be replaced on an ongoing basis. This becomes a very tedious, time-consuming and expensive process when changing bulbs and lamps in thousands of lighting fixtures in a department store, theater, disco, museum, etc.
There remains a need for a fiber optic replicant lamp that would replace standard incandescent light bulbs, fluorescent lamps, halogen reflector lamps, and the like in order to eliminate the need and expense of changing the aforementioned bulbs and lamps. In addition, the fiber optic replicant lamp would generate no heat. Further, the users of fiber optic replicant lamps would save on energy and maintenance, as well as have more flexibility in arranging the plurality of lighting fixtures having the fiber optic replicant lamps therein.